Traditional flashlights are normally provided with a reflector having rotational symmetry. That is, the reflector has a shaped formed by rotating a generatrix along the longitudinal axis passing through the bulb of the flashlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,402 discloses a multiple lens LED flashlight which provides one or more wide angle projections of light as well as a concentrated light beam. Sets of LEDs are mounted to separate circuit boards.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,661 discloses a flashlight utilizing halogen lamps having variable fields of illumination with adjustably positioned lens.